I loved and I loved and I lost you
by HiMaboroshi
Summary: Alternative au 5x11. SPOILERS SAISON 5. Animé par son désir de vengeance, dévoré par les Ténèbres, Killian convoque Charon et les furies pour précipiter Rumplestiltiskin et la famille d'Emma dans les Enfers. Mais cette dernière ne le laissera pas faire...


**Titre :** I loved and I loved and I lost you

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété d'ABC, ainsi que d'Edward Kitsis et Adam Horrowitz (nos grands Seigneurs du CS). La chanson _Hurts like hell_ est à Fleurie.

 **Brève note explicative :** Hello à tous ! Vous l'aurez sans doute compris quand vous lirez, c'est une simple alternative au 5x11. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. :)

 **Avertissements :** Spoilers de la saison 5.

* * *

 _ **I loved and I loved and I lost you**_

\- Tu es une femme courageuse, Emma Swan.

Emma le regarda, cet homme lâche qu'elle avait forcé à se dépasser pour qu'il puisse retirer Excalibur de son socle afin qu'elle puisse les sauver, elle et Killian, des Ténèbres. Cet homme qui avait combattu Hook avec l'épée qu'il venait de lui donner. Cet homme, ce lâche. Bien sûr qu'il lui était reconnaissant de se sacrifier pour sauver la ville entière, pour le sauver lui, entre autres.

Elle acquiesça. Elle savait que ce n'était pas un compliment – Rumplestiltskin n'avait jamais admiré le courage. Emma baissa son regard sur l'épée qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, le cœur lourd et les yeux brûlants. Elle leva ses yeux sur Regina, qui la regardait d'un air compatissant. Elle avait presque de la pitié dans le regard.

Toutes deux sortirent du magasin en y laissant Gold, et d'un pas rapide, elles montèrent toutes deux dans la coccinelle d'Emma. Le temps leur était compté.

Caché dans l'ombre de la nuit, de l'autre côté de la rue, le Capitaine Hook les observa un temps, les écoutant parler et traiter avec son ennemi juré. Si elles croyaient pouvoir mettre leur plan à exécution, elles se trompaient lourdement. Le crocodile paierait pour ce qu'il avait fait à Milah, il était grand temps. Et Emma paierait pour l'avoir trahi. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il refusait qu'elle mette encore une fois ses projets en péril.

Elle avait été sa distraction pendant un moment. Maintenant, elle n'était plus rien.

* * *

\- Alors c'est vraiment la fin ? demanda Henry, totalement apeuré, alors qu'ils venaient d'apparaître sur le bord du lac, entourés par tous les Ténébreux.

Hook arriva d'un pas ferme et déterminé, un sourire mauvais sur son visage.

\- Et oui, camarade, c'est comme ça que ça se termine. Désolé.

Mais il n'était clairement pas désolé du tout. Il continuait de sourire comme un demeuré. L'heure de sa vengeance approchait. Milah, sa Milah, allait être vengée, après tout ce temps. Il regarda la famille et les amis d'Emma qui le regardaient avec tristesse et incrédulité, et il aima voir ces expressions sur leur visage, savoir qu'ils souffriraient pour l'éternité. Savoir qu' _Emma_ souffrirait éternellement d'avoir failli.

Elle souffrirait éternellement de l'avoir trop aimé. D'avoir été égoïste. Elle ne l'avait pas sauvé : elle l'avait condamné. Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais cela. Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça.

Regina s'avança alors vers lui, un air franchement hostile sur son visage. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent avec mépris.

\- Alors pour obtenir ta revanche, tu vas juste envoyer tous ces gens dans les Enfers ?

\- Tu es mal placée pour me faire la leçon, _Votre Majesté_ , rétorqua Killian en esquissant une vague révérence insolente.

\- Tu ne veux peut-être pas qu'on en parle, mais je ne suis pas de cet avis, répondit-elle froidement en s'avançant lentement vers lui. Il est temps que tu te rappelles l'homme que tu veux vraiment être.

\- Cet homme n'existe plus, cracha-t-il.

Il en avait assez de l'écouter. Il voulait savourer sa vengeance avec délectation. Il voulait regarder la peur s'installer sur le visage du crocodile alors qu'il verrait sa mort prochaine. Le voir gémir de terreur quand les Furies l'attraperaient par le poignet pour l'entrainer vers les Enfers. Il pleurerait sûrement, et ses larmes seraient alors la plus grande victoire de Hook. Ce lâche n'avait que trop vécu.

Où était Emma, d'ailleurs ? Où était cette traitresse ? Il ne fallait pas qu'elle manque le spectacle. Après tout, une grande partie lui était destinée. Il n'avait qu'une envie : voir la peine sur son visage. Voir ses émotions se battre dans ses yeux : la peur, la tristesse, la culpabilité. La colère, ensuite. Il aimait la voir en colère, combattive.

Elle le détesterait pour ce qu'il avait fait. Et il adorerait ça. Il ne voulait plus de son regard larmoyant, de ses sentiments.

Il n'aimait que Milah.

Elle l'avait bafouée, et lui s'était plié à elle, comme un chiot malade d'amour. Zelena avait eu raison, et il aurait dû s'en rendre compte plus tôt. Pour ça aussi, elle allait payer.

Mais minuit sonnait, et Emma n'arrivait toujours pas. Etait-elle donc aussi lâche que ce satané crocodile ? Elle ne méritait aucune pitié. Cette femme n'attirait que la mort, elle le savait. Pourquoi l'épargner, du moment qu'il avait sa revanche ? Elle n'était qu'une femme parmi d'autres. Elle n'égalerait jamais Milah.

Dans le fond du lac, au loin, derrière les arbres, un brouillard épais surgit soudain, s'étendant lentement sur l'eau noire qui ne reflétait que la lune. Hook sourit d'un air mauvais alors que les autres se retournaient pour voir apparaître, au loin, l'ombre fantomatique de Charon, suivi des furies émettant des cris stridents.

Le Capitaine ferma brièvement les yeux, son cœur s'apaisant. Cela sonnait comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles. L'excitation le prit à la gorge, insoutenable tant son désir prochainement accompli satisfaisait sa soif de vengeance. Rumplestiltskin tremblait. Les Charmant pleuraient.

Une scène dramatique et ô combien satisfaisante pour lui.

\- NON !

Tous se retournèrent d'un même mouvement : les Ténébreux, Hook, Nimue, les Charmant, Regina, Robin et Rumplestiltskin.

Belle comme la nuit, terrifiante dans sa tenue sombre, Emma se tenait à la lisière de la forêt, ses yeux agrandis par la terreur alors qu'elle regardait derrière eux, la Mort s'approcher dans son plus bel apparat.

\- Non, Killian, je ne te laisserai pas faire ça, murmura-t-elle en commençant à s'approcher, un air déterminé prenant possession de ses traits.

Un moment, Hook fut déstabilisé par cette apparition. Perdu dans les méandres de ses envies de vengeance, il l'avait oubliée, elle et ses grands yeux verts.

Il secoua la tête, se reprit.

Elle était enfin là. Les choses seraient désormais un peu plus amusantes. Un air de délectation intense envahit ses traits et il la regarda. Ses yeux semblaient presque exprimer de la douceur.

\- Swan. Je croyais que tu ne viendrais plus !

Emma était encore loin et le regardait. Ses lèvres étaient tournées vers le bas, ses yeux étaient cerclés de rouge. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était la bonne chose. Elle était la Sauveuse, elle le serait toujours. C'était comme ça qu'elle devait finir : en se sacrifiant pour Storybrooke, pour toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait.

Elle savait qu'elle ne les verrait plus jamais. Mais elle savait aussi que c'était de sa faute. Cette nuit, elle payait le prix de ses erreurs.

La jeune femme ferma brièvement les yeux, ses lèvres tremblant alors qu'une gêne lui obstruait la gorge. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle revit cet air de satisfaction immense qu'arborait Hook en la regardant. C'était un homme dévoré par les Ténèbres, à _cause_ d'elle. Il avait raison : elle devait payer pour ça.

\- A Camelot j'ai promis que je ne t'abandonnerais jamais, Killian, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes alors qu'elle repensait à toutes les erreurs qu'elle avait commises. Et je vais honorer cette promesse.

D'un geste du poignet, elle fit venir à elle Excalibur que Killian avait récupérée et tenait accrochée à sa ceinture, dans son fourreau. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas prévu cela. Il écarquilla les yeux et regarda l'endroit où l'épée se tenait quelques secondes auparavant, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Emma qui, les larmes roulant sur ses joues, tenait l'épée face à elle. Si sa main tremblait, ses yeux, eux, n'étaient qu'amour et détermination.

Ce n'était pas Emma face à lui. Ce n'était pas non plus la Ténébreuse. C'était la Sauveuse.

\- EMMA, NON ! hurlèrent Snow et David d'une même voix, comprenant ses intentions.

\- Je suis désolée, leur dit-elle, sa voix se brisant avant qu'elle reporte son regard sur Killian.

Ce dernier était perdu. La mâchoire serrée, il regardait tout autour de lui les Ténébreux qu'il avait ramenés, disparaître chacun leur tour dans une volute de fumée noire. Quand ce fut le tour de Nimue de s'évaporer, il sentit que les Ténèbres le quittaient, lui aussi. Il les _voyait_ s'échapper de son corps sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Il fut alors enveloppé des Ténèbres avant de tomber à genoux sur le sol, respirant difficilement.

Il était de nouveau lui-même.

\- Regina, appela soudain Emma d'une voix tremblante mais déterminée alors qu'elle pleurait clairement, maintenant, regardant l'épée qui vibrait dans sa main, son bras toujours tendu.

Il releva la tête vers elle, sentant les os de son cou craquer dans le mouvement. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit la Reine passer à côté de lui pour rejoindre Emma. Toujours à genoux, il la regarda. Même entourée de Ténèbres et le visage dévasté elle était belle.

Killian se rendit compte de ce qu'elle allait alors faire. Possédé par les Ténèbres, c'était lui qui avait provoqué cette situation. Ce n'était pas à elle, la femme qu'il aimait, de payer pour ses erreurs.

Il se redressa alors le plus prestement qu'il put et s'approcha d'elle vivement.

\- Emma, non, ne fais pas ça ! la supplia-t-il.

\- Killian, souffla-t-elle, presque surprise.

Elle savait que c'était vraiment lui. Elle avait réussi : elle l'avait débarrassé des Ténèbres. Elle avait réussi.

Emma sourit à travers ses larmes, fermant brièvement les yeux. Killian et sa famille étaient saufs. Elle les avait sauvés. Il était temps d'accomplir la dernière étape.

Et quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle eut l'impression de se perdre dans un océan. A quelques mètres d'elle, il la regardait, les yeux humides et le visage ravagé par la souffrance. Comme c'était ironique… quand c'était lui, quelques minutes plus tôt, qui souhaitait se délecter de la souffrance qu'il verrait dans _son_ regard.

\- Je t'en supplie, Emma, ne fais pas ça, chuchota-t-il en s'approchant.

Elle fit un pas en arrière.

\- J'y suis obligée, murmura-t-elle en détournant le regard, se tournant vers Regina, qui la regardait avec un air horriblement torturé sur le visage. Fais-le.

\- Emma…

\- Regina, fais-le, exhala-t-elle en essayant de contenir ses larmes, en vain.

La Reine l'observa un court instant, se tournant vers Hook puis ses parents, impuissants, qui la regardaient comme si leur monde allait s'écrouler dans l'instant. Et c'était probablement le cas…

Mais elle devait le faire. Elle lui avait promis. C'était son devoir, qu'importe combien ça lui coûtait de perdre son amie. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir se sacrifier à sa place. Elle aurait voulu faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ne pas avoir créé de Sauveuse. Une Sauveuse prête à se sacrifier.

Elle joignit ses mains à celle d'Emma, lui prenant l'épée des mains, avant de se préparer à lui enfoncer dans le cœur. Elle se sentait trembler de part en part, réprimant ses instincts qui lui hurlaient de poser Excalibur par terre, ou de poignarder le Capitaine, à la place.

Quand elle eut l'épée, Killian se précipita vers Emma, prenant son visage en coupe avant de l'embrasser, leurs larmes se mêlant à leur baiser. Le dernier.

\- Ça ne peut pas se finir comme ça, murmura Hook contre son front, les larmes roulant sur ses joues alors qu'il la serrait contre lui. Il doit y avoir un autre moyen ! Emma, je ne veux pas te perdre…

Elle se détacha de lui pour le regarder, incapable de prononcer un mot alors qu'elle observait ses traits pour la dernière fois. Qu'elle plongeait son regard dans le sien pour la dernière fois. Qu'elle sentait sa chaleur contre lui.

\- Fais-le, Regina, dit-elle sans lâcher Killian du regard, une main sur sa joue alors qu'elle ancrait ses yeux dans les siens. Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle.

Et son regard se figea, ses yeux se révulsèrent et elle s'écroula dans ses bras.

\- EMMA ! Non, je t'en supplie, non…

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol avec son corps serré contre lui, l'épée disparaissant tandis qu'elle redevenait cette Emma qu'ils connaissaient, avec son éternelle veste en cuir rouge et son pull blanc.

Elle s'était sacrifiée pour la ville.

Dévoré par les Ténèbres, il l'avait poussée de la falaise. Imprégné par son désir incommensurable de vengeance, il avait tué la femme qu'il aimait.

 _ **I loved and I loved and I lost you…**_

Elle s'était sacrifiée pour lui. Pour tout le monde dans cette ville.

Il ne verrait jamais plus son regard s'éclairer.

 _ **I loved**_

Il ne verrait jamais plus ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire taquin.

 _ **And I loved**_

Il ne sentirait plus jamais son cœur battre contre le sien alors qu'il la serrerait dans une énième étreinte.

 _ **And I lost you…**_

Il serait hanté par cette dernière vision. Ses yeux clos, son visage blafard. Ses lèvres pâles, entrouvertes en un dernier soupir.

L'obscurité.

 _ **And it hurts like hell.**_


End file.
